


Hidden Gifts

by Metherland



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metherland/pseuds/Metherland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deux scène de leur vie ensemble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Gifts

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hidden Gifts](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/125019) by Stormkpr. 



> Titre original : Hidden Gifts (traduction littérale : Cadeaux cachés)
> 
> Auteur : Stormkpr
> 
> Traductrice : Metherland

**Hidden Gifts**

"Miss Frost, j'aimerai vous poser une question, si possible."

Emma Frost venait d'arriver sur le pont du sous-marin pour vérifier une lecture, et Azazel voulu saisir l'occasion pour voir si elle pouvait l'aider avec quelque chose.

"Bien sûr," répondit Emma, bien que se sentant un peu surpris. Azazel n'étaient pas du genre à initier une conversation, et Emma commença à se demander à quel moment elle devrait entrer dans son esprit pour trouver ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

"Cela pourrait être une question inhabituelle, mais je demande tout de même si cela ne vous dérange pas. Quelles sortes de cadeaux Mr. Shaw vous offre ? Est-ce qu'il vous a offert quelque chose de bien au fil des ans, quelque chose que vous aimez vraiment ?"

Emma laissa échapper un rire. Il semblerait qu'elle n'ait pas eu besoin de lire son esprit finallement.

"Je suis tentée de demander au nom de quoi tu poses cette question, mais je suppose que c'est assez évident. Tu veux offrir un joli cadeau à Riptide. Peut-être parce que Décembre est arrivé et que tu souhaite qu'il te fasse quelque chose de bien pour Noël, étant donné qu'il a reçu une éducation catholique. Ou quelque chose pour le Nouvel An peut-être ; je sais que c'est une grande fête en Russie." Elle s'arrêta et secoua la tête. "Je n'aurait vraiment jamais imaginé que tu craquerai pour lui."

Azazel croisa les bras sur son torse. "Je n'ai pas 'craqué pour lui', comme vous dîtes. Le but du cadeau n'est que de le convaincre de continuer à venir dans mon lit."

Emma secoua la tête, fit deux pas vers Azazel, ferma espièglement le poing et frappa doucement sur sa tempe. "Azazel, très cher ? Tu ne peux pas mentir à un télépathe. J'ai été à l'intérieur de vos deux esprits." Elle sourit. "Je pense que c'est mignon que vous vous aimiez tellement. J'aime le façon dont vous restez au lit ensemble après le sexe, vos bras enveloppés autour de l'autre, murmurant des 'mots doux' en russe et en espagnol. Ne t'en fait pas ; je ne partage pas tous les détails avec Mr. Shaw. Je pense qu'il pourrait mourir de rire s'il voyait ses hommes de main comme ça, et ce ne serait pas bon."

Azazel commença à regretter violemment d'avoir demandé de l'aide à Emma. Il regrettait aussi que sa propre logique ait été attenué par l'amour et impacte sur son jugement – le conduisant ainsi à demander l'aide d'Emma en premier lieu.

Emma se tourna pour partir mais dit, par dessus son épaule, "Oh, et voici mes idées. Quelque chose qu'il puisse porter – comme un nouveau costume ou des chaussures. Vérifie la taille de ses affaires habituelles quand il n'est pas là si tu n'es pas sûr. Il a beaucoup de costumes, alors tu peux essayer quelque chose de différent. Prends-lui un bon portefeuille en cuir, ou de l'eau de cologne pour homme très chère. Mais je pense qu'il préférerai une jolie, chaude veste ou un manteau car il n'aime pas le froid et qu'il fait assez froid ici."

Elle étouffa la pensé qui lui suggérait de dire à Azazel de lui tricoter un chandail, quoique que ce soit une image qui la fasse sourire à nouveau.

* * *

 

Riptide enleva affectueusement son nouveau manteau du placard et le mit lentement. Il était d'un bleu iceberg et bordé de fourrure. Il avait fixé un miroir plein pied à l'arrière de la porte de sa chambre, et il faisait une dernière vérification de son apparence. Une fois satisfait, il sortit ses gants et s'engagea dans le couloir pour aller frapper à la porte d'Azazel.

"Tu es prêt ?"

Azazel ouvrit la porte et sortit. "Je ne suis pas vraiment sûr que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Allez, c'est beau ; c'est agréable et clair. Juste cette fois," invita Riptide. "Allons-y."

Azazel hocha la tête, prit sa main, et les téléporta ailleurs.

Il ne les avait pas téléporté loin. Le sous(marin du Club des Damnés était actuellement au milieu de l'Atlantique, loin de tout. Tout ce que Riptide voulait c'est qu'Azazel sorte des entraille du sous-marin et aille sur le pont supérieur de la machine, le yacht.

Azazel avait accepté seulement parce que c'était au milieu de la nuit.

Ils avaient le temps d'en profiter. Shaw et Emma étaient à des centaines de miles de là à un gala, et Azazel attendait simplement le coup de sifflet d'Emma qui lui indiquerait quand ils auraient besoin de rentrer – mais ils savaient qu'il se passerait sûrement des heures avant que leurs supérieurs ne partent de cette fête.

"Regarde la lune," dit Riptide, amenant Azazel à la rambarde du yatch. "Elle est si grande et brillante."

"Ça se reflète joliment sur l'eau," admit Azazel.

"Tu as l'air encore un peu tendu. Laisse-moi te servir à boire."

Alors que Riptide lui versait sa boisson amère préférée, Azazel murmura, "J'espère que les capteurs fonctionnent et qu'aucun navires ne se trouvent à proximité. Personne ne doit me voir." Alors les deux hommes avaient discuté, Shaw était très clair, le monde devait rester dans l'ignorance des mutants – pour l'instant. Si quelqu'un d'autre repérait Azazel même via des jumelles, cela pourrait causer des problèmes pour le plan soigneusement mit en place par Shaw pour dans 18 mois.

"Regarde autour. Il faudrait avoir une paire de jumelle étonnante pour voir à bord de ce yatch. Nous sommes seuls ici, vraiment." Riptide donna à Azazel sa boisson et prit une profonde inspiration. "J'aime l'odeur de l'air marin. Et sentir le brise. Il fait froid ici mais la brise est tellement fraiche. D'ailleurs, je sais que tu aimes le froid de toute façon. J'aime juste regarder les vagues. C'est une vue tellement belle et relaxante. Je pourrais regarder les vagues pendant des heures."

"C'est toi que je pourrais regarder pendant des heures," dit Azazel, la voix rauque. L'alcool lui brula agréablement l'intérieur de la bouche.

Riptide sourit et mis ses bras autour d'Azazel. Azazel se tendit momentanément, puis se força à essayer de se détendre à nouveau. Générallement les seuls endroits où il embrassait son amant étaient à l'intérieur de leurs quartiers (ou sur le pont ou la salle des machinesn en fonction de l'endroit où se trouvait Shaw). Ici sur les mers ouvertes, il se sentait complétement exposé. Les humains qui ressemblaient à des démons n'étaient pas censés exister, et deux hommes ne devaient tout simplement pas se toucher en public. La situation était impossible, intolérable.

Mais au moins Riptide était agréablement chaud – on pourrait dire doux, même, maintenant qu'il portait ce beau manteau.

Et Azazel dû admettre qu'il aimait le calme et l'ambiance de ce moment.

"Je ne peux pas attendre que Mr. Shaw et le Club des Damnés triomphent," murmura Riptide , enfouisasnt son visage contre Azazel. "Alors toi et moi pourrons aller où nous voulons, à tout moment."

"Oui," répondit Azazel, plantant un baiser rapide sur la joue de Riptide et commençant à comprendre l'appel net de la nuit sur l'eau. "Ça ne peut pas arriver assez vite."

"Merci encore pour le manteau, Azazel. C'est parfait."

**THE END**

 

 

 


End file.
